Forgotten
by XxMusicLoverxX9
Summary: ...This is what happens when Po- Oops! Almost gave you guys a spoiler! Sucky summary, sorry. Kinda sad... Sorta PoxTigress for the sweet memories part..


**Me: Hello people. This fanfiction just sort of came out itself. Po might be a bit OOC though... It's going to be a bit saddening, so grab a tissue or two just in case!**

**Ann (An OOC of mine): *Grabs a whole tissue box***

**Me: ...Or if you're sensitive like her, grab a whole tissue box.**

**(Ann is the vixen who Monkey talked about in my other Fanfictipon called "Off The Set Interviews." She wears a golden qipao and a cherry blossom on her right ear. She doesn't wear make up and she uses a beautiful red paper parasol with pink flower patterns on one side of the parasol.)**

**Me: I'm sorry I added that description.. I just had to XD**

**Disclaimer: I hate this thing...**

* * *

Tigress sat there, next to the Peach Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom. If you look closely, you can see that she's near to tears. Of course, she ran so no one could see her. She really didn't have an idea on why she came here. Maybe it calmed her down? Maybe it helped her somehow? Maybe...Maybe because it's the only place she could actually cry and weep and think things through. She sighed and hugged her knees, making a little whimper of sadness. She let a tear run down her cheek, but refused to let the others come down. Again she sighed, trying to tell herself to be angry with the stupid Panda that broke her heart. But, she knew fairly well that she wasn't angry at him.. No. Not even a little. Instead, she was... upset. Hurt.. In pain.. Not physically, but emotionally. She shook her thoughts away and started wondering, 'Why can't I just push this aside like all the other times? Why am I letting this control me? Why am I so.. so sad about this? This means nothing!' _'What a lie'_, her conscience told her, quite coldly. 'Why can't I just move on? Why am I turning so weak? Why.. Why'd I feel as if a thousand knives just stabbed me?' With another sigh, Tigress closed her eyes and remembered everything she did with her ex-boyfriend, Po.

She remembered all their sweet momeries. She remembered how they used to get all nervous when they were on a date for the couple of weeks... The way they would smile to each other genuinly.. Their laughter which filled the air almost everyday... The graceful yet deadly moves they used to fight against eachother when training... The way they would go out for picnics in the beautiful spring where flowers bloom and everything is actually peaceful... The way they would take walks just for the heck of it in the Village together holding hands... The comments they recieved from the villagers that would make them blush.. The way they would lie down together and look at the stars at night when everyone was sleeping... The way they would feel eachothers heart beat for the heck of it.. The cheesy but sweet poems Po gave her every morning... The sweet silent kisses that meant a thousand words... The way they hugged eachother when they got mad to "melt" away the anger...The way they could almost seem like they could read eachother's mind...The way they would just laugh along to the jokes Mantis made about them being a couple.. The way he would stay in her room for a little longer to just watch her sleep... The way he would tickle her and she yelled at him everytime he did that... The times when he purposely tripped her just so she can fall on him and he would make his move and kiss her... The way they made Shifu chuckle and humiliate them... Even the times they argued, which made their relationship stronger.. The way they just made each other feel so happy, just being there with them... Even when they were doing nothing, their silence meant every word that couldn't express what could be said in words...

Everyone thought their relationship was never going to end.. However, they were wrong... Sadly, today, Po hadn't left her any letters. He ignored her. She didn't let it bug her much but his sudden change in attitude sort of hurt her. Today wan't the only day. Unfortunately, he's been acting wierd for almost a week now. Today was the day he finally got the guts to tell her how he fell in love with another girl... It was unlike him, really. To everyone and even to himself, it seemed like he would never find another girl he would love with all his heart. It seemed like they were totally in love, as if nothing could break them apart. _Nothing_... Their love seemed undying. Everyday ever since they started going out, they literally made heads spin. They practically shined together. Even in the hardest times, they were there for eachother... But now.. all that changed.. The only thing that she could mainly ask herself was, 'What had happened?' Truthfully, their relationship seemed to grow. Nothing seemed to go downhill, really. She sighed and opened her eyes, telling herself that she could just try to forget all about him... That's when she heard a small sad sigh. Awkwardly knowing who it was, a paw **(A/N: Sorry, don't know what turtle feet are called..)** landed on her shoulders. She sighed closed her eyes again.

"Oh young child... I'm terribly sorry. I hadn't expected this to happen... You know, trying to forget about him is hard. *Sigh* There are sayings about this kind of love, dear. 'Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone whom you have never met before.' and 'There is no past tense of love. It's either you love or you never did at all in the first place.' Dear child... Come here..." Master Oogway gently said, as he patiently waited for Tigress to come to him.

Tigress hesitated for a few moments but figured she couldn't hold it in any longer. She stood up and quickly gave Master Oogway a hug before crying her heart out.

"I-It hurts Master!" Tigress yelled as she was crying.

In a more gentle tone, she said "It.. hurts..."

"I know child.. I know..." Master Oogway replied even softer.

"M-Master... What happens if.. *Sniff* _If the person who broke your heart is the only one who can fix it_?" Tigress asked in a soft, quiet tone.

"Well, I don't know about that child. But, let time help and heal you. You never know the outcome. Now, speaking of time, my time is almost done. Goodbye and see you again sometime, Master Tigress." replied Master Oogway.

Tigress nodded her head and wiped her tears. As the petals came to take away Master Oogway once again, she sighed and sat back down, hugging her knees again. She decided to stay a little longer. As she was sitting and looking down the Valley, a cherry blossom fell on top of her head. She grabbed it gently and held it close to her chest. Standing up, she spread her arms outwards and blew on the blossom hard. Watching as the flower flew away gently in the winds to wherever it ends up. She sighed again for the last time and let the couple of tears left run down her cheeks before completely wiping them away. She decided to put back her mask and completely accept...

...That the only man she loved with all her heart, has left her life for another and left her forgotten...

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's all. In all honesty, this had got to be the most sad fanfiction I wrote. But whatever. While typing, I actually got a bit teary myself. How did you guys like it? **

**Ann: *Bawling her eyes out***

**Me: Also, it might help if you open a new tab, go to youtube, type "Just Be Friends" by Luka Megurine Piano Version. It's beautiful. Of course, that's my opinion. First go to "Just Be Friends - Megurine Luka - Piano - Played By Me" You'll probably see 'marasy8' somewhere. Now, if you don't mind, *Bawls eyes out with her* S-See you guys n-next time! WAAAAAH! **


End file.
